Next Roleplay: War in Raptora (Zero, Lily, Darkest, Spongebob, Wolf and Venom only)
Raptora is celebrating the 30 years of peace alongside with Mobius, The Wind Realm and Apocalypse Realm. They Also Celebrate the end of King Shadow's, Emporer Dromeo's, and the mysterious Lucifer's evil campaigns. But Lien-Da and remnants of the Dark Legion is planning to Assassinate Queen White Tip, Dark Lord Darkstorm, King Sonic and King Tempest. Can our heroes stop her from gathering the three dark evils? Characters Heroes Those helping Raptora, Mobius, the Wind Realm, and the Apocalypse Realm. *Tempest Atmos the Hedgecheetah (Zero) *Aria Atmos (Zero) *Anna (Zero) *Musha (Zero) *Pele Pyrite (Zero) *Ash Pyrite (Zero) *Umbra Nightwing (Zero) *Ebony Nightwing (Zero) *Radia Lightbeam (Zero) *Yume Akumu (doesn't want to be there) (Zero) *Jacob Knight (Also reluctant) (Zero) *Darkstorm the halfbreed *Bakuu *King Sonic *Queen Sally Acorn *Manic Acorn *Sonia Acorn *Cycona the Basilisk Cheetah *Koko the Monkey (Ven) *Nix the Fox Cub (Ven) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) Neutral Those who may be shown or mentioned, but have chosen to stay out of the war. *Marine Oceania (Zero) *Silox Oceania (Zero) Anti-Heroes Those who are in the war, but do not care who wins. *Dr. Finitivus *Brocken Hand *Scourge *Fiona *Difiny *Fiona and Scourges Daughter* *Johnny the Hedgefox *Scourge and Fiona's Daughter* Villains Those working with/for Lien-Da. *Lucifer Kilopound (Zero) *Yoru Akumu (Zero) *Shibo the Weasel/Brianna Knight (LOOOOONG story) (Zero) *King Shadow the Hedgehog *Emperor Dromeo *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) (from the present) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) The Opening Cycona:*Walking to Acorn palace* Koko: (A gymnastic monkey, praticing nearby in a building) Cycona:Pffft Koko: (Rolls her eyes) Go ahead and laugh, Cheetah, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop whipping some 8-year old's ass at pratice.... okay? Oh..... and also... DO NOT get in my face again. I'm late, cheetah! (Runs at her best, which is quite fast for a normal mobian monkey) Cycona:(Freezes Koko) ???: M-miss....? Excuse me..... I'm that fox cub that always gets bullied by her.... she thinks she's so tough, but she isn't! Well...... I-I'm Nix the Fox..... Thanks for doing that to her. She deserved it! Well... sorry for bothering you. I know you're going to Acorn Palace and all.... (Ears low) Cycona:(Picks up Nix) I am Empress Cycona of Imperial Russia Nix: M-My mom is lost.... she might be worried about me.... and I never met my father.... (A tear sheds) Cycona: Lets go find her Nix: Okay... what do you wanna do with Koko, that snob? Cycona: She is frozen solid Jack: Hey there (appears in his "Mobius 25/30 Years Later" Mobius outfit, which is his Black Singlet with One White Stripe, Green Elbow Pads, White Pants with One Black Stripe, Green Knee Pads, Black Long Fingerless Leather Gloves, Grey Arm Braces w/ 10 Rainbow Emeralds, Red Socks & Blue Sport Sneakers) Patricia: Hi there. (appears in her "Mobius 25/30 Years Later" Mobius outfit, which is her Pink Skin-Tight & Shiny Bra w/ Vertical Thick Black Stripe from the Sides, Golden Cuff Bracelets (2 for each Arm), Shoulder-High Tight & Shiny Pink Gloves, Purple Short Skirt, Pink Skin-Tight & Shiny Pants w/ Vertical Thick Black Stripe from the Sides & Purple Fashion Boots, still looking beautiful & young 30 years later) Who are you? King Sonic:*Kissing Sally* Jack: Hey Cousin King Sonic. Patricia: Hi Queen Sally. Manik: (Notices Nix) Huh? Nix: Hello, good prince! ^-^ ????:*Grabs Manik from behind* Guess who Jack: Huh? What's that? (points to ????) Darkstorm: Jack I am Heart Brocken Sonia Acorn:Uncle Darkstorm (Glomps Darkstorm) Jack: Sorry Darkstorm. I didn't know it was you. I can't tell if it is you after all these years. Patricia: Me neither. Sorry. Jack: And by the way, that's heart "broken". (Spongebob100: The problem is that my characters don't know who is the mystery characters because of the names of others being hidden by Question Marks) (It should be Obvious, only Darkstorm grabs people from behind) (Spongebob100: Alright then) Manik: (A new tooth is starting to grow in place of the missing one) Patricia: It's nice to see you Darkstorm Jack: But why are you been called "Uncle Darkstorm" for? Nix: ??? Sonia:(Hug's Darkstorm) Darkstorm: I've been to their birthdays Nix: (Yawns) Cycona:(Tickles Nix) Nix: (Giggles) Cycona: What does your mommy look like? Nix: My mama? She has blue eyes, grey fur, and long hair. I think she also has black markings, and she was wearing a black shirt today.... (But little Nix does not know that his mother is dead) //////// (With Jack, Patricia, and Darkstorm) Patricia: Anyways, it's nice to meet you once again Darkstorm. (hugs Darkstorm) Jack: Yeah, it's very nice to meet you again. (shakes Darkstorm's Hand) Darkstorm: You staying? Jack: Yes Darkstorm, Patricia & I are staying here in Acorn Castle. Darkstorm: Good Lara-Su: Hey Dark, Does dad know your Visiting Darkstorm: Knuckles, Naw. Jack: Anyways, my wife is training. Patricia: And my husband is busy with his heroic objectives. So Jack & I are alone for today. Darkstorm: Shame, Blaze Blaze THC:(In apprentice armor) Jacky (They hear the yelp of Nix) Cycona:*Runs to help* Nix: (Had found the dead body of his mother, but also got caught in vines, bleeding from the thorns) Help.... Cycona:(Uses Icy fury and free's her) Jack: (to Blaze THC) Hi Blaze THC. You look beautiful in that armor of yours. Blaze THC:Shut it dear Jack: Sorry. Patricia: (to Darkstorm & Cycona) What happened to Nix's mother? Darkstorm: No pulse, she's dead Jack: That's not good. Patricia: We got to find out who killed her. Darkstorm: the plant Jack: The Plant? What kind of plant? Darkstorm: Thorn skulpus Nix: (Tears in his eyes) Cycona: Sh Jack: (whispers) What is it? Darkstorm: Murderous plant Patricia: What are we going to do? Darkstorm:(Picks up Nix's mom) She is dead Nix: (Is an orphan now, his Dad divorced his Mother when she was pregant with him) Jack: (comforts Nix) It's ok. Cycona: Nix, you can live with me if ya want? Jack: Yeah, that is a great idea Cycona. Cycona: Do I know you? Nix: (Nuzzles Cycona) Okay. Cycona:(Licks) Nix: ^^ Patricia: So, now that we got this settled, what are we going to do now? Sonic: Why don't you guys stay the night Jack & Patricia: Sure King Sonic. Sonic: Heh Patricia: We love to stay here for the night. Thank you King Sonic, for your kindness. Sonic:(Heh Nix: (Playing with Manik) Manik: Hi? Jack: (To King Sonic & Queen Sally) So how are you children doing today? Sonia Acorn:(Zooms Past Jack) Hey Uncle Jack Jack: Hi Sonia, how's my niece doing today? Sonia:(Glomps Patricia and Jack) Good Nix: Huh? Jack & Patricia: (hugs Sonia Acorn back) Sonia:(Giggles) Manik: ???? Patricia: Would you like to join us in a group hug, Manik? Manik:(Glomps) Anu:(30 years later and still sexy as hell) Nix: (Meeps, in pain) Cycona:(Hugs her new son) Nix: ^^ Patricia: Hi Anu! (hugs Anu) It's great to see you again. Anu:(heh Patricia: How's about a kiss, Anu? Anu:(Pinches her nipples) Patricia: Eep! (giggles) (kisses Anu in the lips) Anu:(Kisses) Blaze THC: Get a room Jack: (to Blaze THC) Patricia & Anu both remind me when I'm in love with you (kisses Blaze THC) Blaze THC:Jacky, please stop Jack: Sorry. Patricia: (makes out with Anu) Jack: So uh, what do you guys wanna do today? Patricia: How's about we make something to eat, cause I'm hungry. Jack: Come to think of it, I am hungry too. Blaze THC:(wALKS Off) Patricia: Let's eat Jack: Blaze THC, where are you going? Darkstorm: Best stay away Nix: (Ears lowered) Jack: (sighs) Ok then Patricia: Is anyone hungry for dinner? Darkstorm:(Had made Chili dogs) Nix: (Wonders why his Dad left) (Tp on SFW chat) Darkstorm:(Tickles Nix) Nix: (Giggles) Darkstorm: We'll find him Nix Nix: Okay.... Cycona: But first (Hugs her son) Nix: ^^ Cycona: Welcome to my royal family Nix: :) Cycona:(Licks) Nix: ^-^ Jack: Oh boy Chili Dogs. I like one please? ???: Pfft. Darkstorm:(Eats) Nix: ?? Jack: (eats a Chilli Dog) Patricia: (makes a bowl of Salad) Nix: (Eyeroll) Cycona:(Makes Stroggonov) (When do we get into the war?) (The Celebration starts now) The Celebration Near-assassination on Queen White Tip Koko: (Still frozen) Birds poop on her Category:Roleplays Category:RP's Category:I Category:Invite Only